


Will You Love Me, No Matter How Broken I am?

by ThomasSangsterAddict



Series: Newtmas at Night [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Gally isn't a douche... not anymore at least., IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!, M/M, Minho Ships It, Minho is the waiter, One-Shot, Teresa Ships It, The Newtmas is real, Writing this at midnight, newtmas - Freeform, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasSangsterAddict/pseuds/ThomasSangsterAddict
Summary: Newt and Thomas fall in love. They trade backstories and secrets, make promises, and hold hands. Fluffiest fluff fluff you can find.





	1. Will You Love Me, No Matter How Broken I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Before I begin, let me just say I am writing a new fanfiction. I have not posted it yet until I finish it because I found out the problem with all my old fanfictions. I feel pressured when I post them right off the bat, and I rush myself and I mess up. This time, it will be all written and posted weekly. Until then, this one-shot will hold you over. Keep in mind I've never written a one-shot before.

Even though the sun is shining with all of it's might, I cannot help but feel as if it makes an effort to darken for me. I never seem to get a day of happiness and peace. Something is always getting in my way. It doesn't help that my parents are getting a divorce. On top of that, my new school is absolutely horrible. The bullying is just the same as the last three schools I have been in, the work isn't challenging enough, and I desperately want to get out of the closet. It doesn't help having a girl as my best friend. Everyone says Teresa and I are going to end up together, but there is no chance it is happening.

I walk through the halls of Scorch High with Teresa by my side, as I do every day. Ever since I moved to Gladesview, Teresa has always been there for me. Even when people put me down, she is there to stand by my side. I could defend myself if I want, but my own inner demons cannot keep themselves at bay in situations like that. It's almost like taking the easy way out, letting my mind tell me that I'm worthless. A part of me will always believe that it's true, even though everyone that knows me tells me otherwise.

We walk passed Gally, the biggest bully of all, and I end up with my books shoved out of my hand, and scattered onto the floor. I feel a little piece of myself die every single time something like this happens. It is as if my soul is a glass window. It breaks and breaks, never repairing, and one day it will shatter. I can waste my time trying to pick up the pieces already broken, but for every one piece I put back in place, two more break. It's a fatal cycle that I cannot find a way out of.

Teresa helps me pick my books up. I, once again, thank whoever is up in the sky for giving me such a dependable friend. I look down the hall, and I see someone else collecting stattered papers and books once neatly placed in my arms. I do a double take on the boy. He has perfectly flowing locks of golden hair and dimples that I am dying to poke on his perfectly sculpted face. He looks up at me, and I feel ensnared by his warm, dark chocolate eyes. He wears a Motionless in White band shirt, with a pair of black, ripped jeans. He smirks at me, and I feel red rush to my cheeks. The blonde picks up a few more papers, and wanders over to me.

"There you are, mate." The boy says, the British accent doesn't go unnoticed. "Gally can be a twat sometimes, but he has a soft side."

"I'm Thomas." I say, trying not to stare so long at his face. "This is Teresa. Also, Graveyard Shift is one of their best albums so far."

"Oh, what?" The boy asks, and then realizes that I'm refering to the band on his shirt. "Oh yeah, I like Reincarnate. I'm Newt by the way. You two mind if I sit next to you guys at lunch? I could always use a few more friends."

"Thanks for picking up Tom's books." Teresa says, smirking at me. "We would be pleased if you sat with us."

My breath hitches in my throat when the blonde hands me my books, his hand sliding across mine in the process. I instantly long for the warm feeling in his heart to resurface. I reach out to take the boy's hand, but I restrain myself by scratching the back of my arm instead. Smooth. I am really smooth. The bell rings, signaling that it is time for English class.

"See ya guys later." Newt says, his eyes lingering on Thomas for just a second.

"You like him, don't you?" Teresa asks, almost instantly when Newt is out of our line of vision. "I totally ship you two already! I can totally be your wingman and everything. He's so gorgeous too! Not to mention that he is British. I remember you telling me about your fetish for a British accent."

"Oh my god, T!" I slightly yell, only out of shock. "I never told you it was a fetish per say. Oh, and maybe I just slightly am feeling something for him... maybe. Yes you can be my wingman, but I'm not even sure whether I like him or not. I could just be feeling sick, and that can explain the butterflies."

"Doesn't explain you practically drooling after he touched your hand." Teresa says, knowing what a horrible liar I am. "I better be your best man, and you better wear protection."

My jaw drops to the ground, and Teresa uses her hand to push it shut. I walk, pale in the face, to English class, occasionally scanning the hallway for a familiar mop of blonde hair. I just met the guy, and I am already having feelings for him. Something inside me shakes, and I feel as if everything I know is suddenly going to change.

=====

"English class was so awesome!" I say, walking to lunch with Teresa. "Ratman gave us an assignment to write a poem. It's graded, and I cannot wait to submit it."

"Only you would be excited over an English assignment." Teresa retorts. "Everyone in the class probably whined about it."

"They did." I reply. "I did too, but only to make it seem like I'm not dying to write it."

We get into the cafeteria, and I immediately spot the blonde. My smile turns into a frown when I notice he is talking to Gally. As if he felt my eyes burning into him, Newt spots me. He smiles, and motions for us to come over to him. I hesitate because of the person that he is talking to. Teresa looks at me unsure, but we find ourselves already walking over toward him. When we reach him, Teresa plants herself between Gally and I. Suddenly, I feel insecure about letting Teresa put herself in front of the biggest bully of senior year.

"Hey, Tommy." Newt says, and my heart expodes at the nickname, as if a hundred butterflies danced on my heart. "I hope you don't mind if Gally tags along. He's my brother, and all."

I make quick eye contact with the brute. Instead of his usual glare, he looks at me as I am a childhood friend. He bears a smile on his face that replaces his usual disgusted demeanor. I am completely shocked by the sudden transformation of the man.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." Gally says, and I can't stop my jaw from opening. "I don't even know why I'm mean to you. Just know Newt and I are going through things, and I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I lie. "I'm going through some pretty heavy stuff myself, so I can't handle certain situations like normal people can."

As if on impulse, I pull the sleeve on my black shirt down a little further. This action is not overlooked by the blonde, but I don't notice him. Newt leads us all to a table, and we set out newly gotten lunches down. Teresa sits next to me, with Gally across from her. Newt sits across from me, playing with my feet under the table.

"So you say you're going through some heavy stuff." Newt says, biting the bullet. "Care to share?"

"Just a divorce." I say, finding it surprisingly easy to talk to the blonde boy across from me. "Also, I left my old school. It's a rather funny story actually. I went to a catholic school, but I discovered that I'm gay. Shortly after coming out, the teachers decided that I needed to be removed from the school. They fabricated a story about me, and threatened to call the cops if I did not leave. I would think I would be less trusting after such an incident, but look at me now."

"Thank you." Newt says, a genuine smile plastered on his angellic face. "You probably remember Gally talking about us going through a rough time. I actually came out as gay too. My mom was accepting, but my father told me that I am going to hell. Later that night, he killed himself. I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and found his body in the bathtub. A letter was adressed to me on the sink. I have yet to read it."

I stare at Newt in shock. I'm at a loss of words, so I let him know that I care in the only way that I feel is strong enough. I take the blonde's hand in mine, and I stare into his eyes. I hear his breath pause, and then he looks into my eyes. I swear time stops as we look at each other.

"I'm sorry, Newt." I say. "Coming out is a serious problem for most gay people, and it's such a shame that people react to it like that. To think what you must feel, telling me something like that, means more to me than I can ever tell you.

"You make it so easy." Newt replies, a bittersweet smile on his face. "Thank you for being you. Thank you for being someone I can talk to. I can't believe I'm telling someone I barely know my life story."

"Tell me about it!" I shout, making Teresa break conversation from Gally to look at me. "Things like that, and having one friend of course, makes me feel so desperate for someone to just spill all my secrets to."

"Try having your only friend be your sibling." Newt whispers to me. "I thought he would blame me for my father's death, but it just made him more protective over me. I just don't think he wants to see me hurt."

"I'd never hurt you." I say- promise Newt, who looks at me with eyes of passion. "Do you think you'd be interested in meeting up after school? I know this amazing cafe we can go to."

"I'd love to, Tommy." Newt says.

"Then it's a date." I say.

=====

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Newt asks me, at the cafe, on our date.

We sit in a booth, but on the same side. I lean against the window, propping myself up on my arm. Newt's head is rested on my shoulder. At first, it's experimental, but we began to get progressively more comfortable. The waiter watches us, and smiles. The waiter looks about our age, with black hair, and asian heritage. He brings us a milkshake with two straws.

"We're out of cups." He says, with a devilish smirk. "Guess you two will have to share."

I make a mental note to leave a generous tip for the waiter. Newt begins sipping on the milkshake, and I start drinking too. His face is so close to mine. When he starts to lean up, I can't help but press our lips together. So many different emotions course through me. His lips taste like cake batter, and he smells like vanilla. I want to get lost in him, and I cup his cheek with my hand. It feels so right, and it must feel the same for his. After we break apart, his lustful eyes stare back at me. His face is flushed, and I suddenly long to reconnect with him.

"I still want to get to know you better." Newt says. "The kiss was breath-taking, and I plan to do that more. I just don't want to rush anything."

"Me neither." I reply, placing a peck on his lips. "I just can't help myself. You're so beautiful. I just cannot begin to describe you. How you make me feel, words can't explain. I just feel so right when I'm with you. It's like you were something that I've missed all my life, and I finally found you."

"If I'm being honest, I feel exactly the same." Newt says, and I am sure that this is the boy I want to spend the rest of my life with. "It's like we're perfectly made for each other in ways I can't describe. I feel so connected with you, even though we still don't know each other very well. I guess that's teenage love for you."

"I want to be an author, to answer your question earlier." I say. "You want to get to know me, right? I'm going to law school so I have a career to back it up with. What about you. You're a mysterious, blonde, British beauty. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be an astrophysicist." Newt says, beaming at me. "The stars and space fascinates me, and I want to learn more about our universe."

"Favorite color?" I ask. "Mine's purple."

"Mine too." Newt replies, giggling like a school girl. "I find purple to be such a bold and unique color. I aspire to be purple!"

I laugh, and we continue to ask each other questions. It turns from getting to know him, to it being a game. I never had a doubt about him the first place.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue of this one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone is on 6%, but I yern to write. Will I publish in time, or will my battery life crumble under the pressure.

Four amazing years later

 

Some people say that happy endings only happen on movies. If that is a case, then I am living a cliche. Newt and I are still together, and we are unbreakable. He's the glue that holds my glass together, and prevents it from shattering. He is my rock, in which I will build my soul in.

Today was the opening of our charity to help LGBT children come out to their parents, friends, or even their whole school. It was Newt's idea.

I became an official lawyer a week ago, too. Tonight, I am planning to propose to Newt. That's why I sit, in front of Teresa, Gally, and Minho (the waiter that I managed to get his number) to do it in front of the people that were there from him since day one.

Rose petals cover his apartment, and he awaits Newt to come over. I shot him a text that I am waiting for him, and he said he'd be here in five. That's when the door opens, and I suddenly get clammed up.

"Bloody hell, Tommy?" Newt says, awe-struck by the roses and the people. "What are you up to?"

"Newt Isaacs," I say, getting down on one knee. "Do make me the happiest human alive, and the happiest human to ever exist by becoming my husband. Will you marry me?"

"No way in hell." Newt says, and my heart shatters. "That I can refuse to marry you. I absolutely will marry you."

=====

"You ready to read it?" I ask, staring at the letter in Newt's hand.

"With you?" Newt asks. "Absolutely."

_Dear Newt,_

_Writing this is the hardest thing I've ever done. I love, and I accept you, too. I'm not doing this to run away from you, but I am doing this to make sure if God really does hate gay people, then he will make an acception for you and whoever you marry in the future. Take care of yourself, and never let yourself believe that this is your fault. I am disgusted with the way I treated you after you came out to us, and I am disgusted of how I think. I want the last thing I tell to you be that I love you, and I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Your father_

 

I hold Newt as he cries in my lap. I hold my husband close to me, and I tell him that everything is going to be ok. Maybe, someday, he will even believe me. Maybe if I'm here, it will become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Fun fact, Thomas' coming out backstory is my coming out backstory. I came out in a catholic school. They made up a story one day that I "threatened" a student and told me they would call the cops if I didn't leave the school. Keep in mind that, for some people, coming out is easy. Then you have people like me, where coming out was the hardest thing I have ever done. I lost my friends, I lost my school, and I lost a little piece of myself. Do I regret it? No way in hell. Nobody deserves to be in a closet. My only advice is to have at least one person with you when you do it. You should never do it alone. Also, coming out should be something worthy of celebrating. It's like a quincenera for gay people. That's how I feel at least. Epilogue is coming at you. Please kudos and comment, and all of that good stuff. Love you my darlings.


End file.
